1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light switch covers and receptacle covers particularly to a combination decorative light switch cover and mounting bracket for use with "rocker", "toggle", and other type light switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rigid light switch covers have been utilized in the past for safety means. Three disadvantages associated with the use of rigid light switch covers are (1) inoperability of covered light switch; (2) unattractiveness of the cover; and (3) difficulties in attaching the rigid light switch cover. To utilize the covered switch, the user must each time remove the cover. Conventional light switch covers have not been use in the past as a decorative element, but merely for safety purposes.
Some examples of previous cover devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,227 issued to Boxer (the "Boxer" device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,168 issued to Fujiyoshi et al (the "Fujiyoshi" device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,286 issued to Flasz (the "Flasz" device); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,024 issued to Colgate (the "Colgate" device).
The Boxer device provides a sliding switch cover assembly which comprises a switch plate on which a toggle actuator is mounted by two sets of vertically aligned pins extending from the switch plate. Vertical slots are provided in the actuator in alignment with the two sets of vertically aligned pins. The toggle switch is turned off and on by the actuator plate which slides up and down the vertically aligned pins.
The Fujiyoshi device provides a switch device comprising a mounting frame having a switch body. The switch is designed to be attachable or detachable from a switch working portion.
The Flasz device provides a face plate assembly which is secured over an electrical switch or output source. The assembly includes a frame structure having at least one opening in a flat central area which surrounds an electricity controlled casing. A plurality of key plates are provided, with one key plate being positioned so that it can pivot.
The Colgate device provides a wall switch cover and actuator which is used with a standard wall toggle switch. The cover and actuator comprise a frame which is held in position on the switch and the switch cover plate. The switch actuator is held within the frame, and portions of the switch actuator abut opposite sides of the toggle switch. A cover is also mounted on the frame over the switch actuator.
In new construction, "rocker" type light switches have virtually replaced previously used "toggle" type light switches. Thus, what is needed in the art is a light switch cover, which (1) can be utilized with "rocker" type light switches; (2) completely cover the underlying light switch; (3) provide a decorative element which adds artistic value to the room; (4) provides an easy attachment method for attaching the cover; and (5) can be utilized with "toggle" type light switches. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.